1. Field
Embodiments relate to an antiglare film for use in a display and a method for manufacturing the antiglare film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays, typified by liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), cathode ray tubes (CRTs), and electroluminescent displays (ELDs), have widely been used in recent years. When such a display is used in outdoor environments or bright light conditions, external light such as sunlight or light from a fluorescent lamp is incident on and reflected from the surface of the display, which may degrade a perceived quality of the display.